


Fate

by jackolo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, This is cringe, This is not my revsion addapted so i could post it on here, have these characters even spoken to each other in game?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackolo/pseuds/jackolo
Summary: Mccree is a brother turned parent to his younger sister and Hanzo is a Kind soulwhen they meet anything could happen in this future cityim good at descriptons right?





	1. The start

The first signs of day began to reveal themselves as each second passed as beams of sunlight began to descend onto the city below. Mountains that had protected the city in the pass made the city stupor in the darkness longer than it would of if they were not there. Maybe this was their way of reminding the citizens below of their presence, but they could not stop the light forever. 

As the metallic door slid silently a fair-haired male stepped out of a decaying building which was older than he. A sunbeam shined directly into his eye momentarily blinding him, however he quickly remembered his reason for exiting his home at began to walk deeper into the heart of the city. 

As he walked towards his destination, the rationing centre, it crossed his mind that if this was the heart of the city this war had begun to clog its arteries and wondered how long until it too had a heart attack. The building was hard to miss, in the city centre stood a magnificent building that once had the honourable title of city hall however with war raging on it had been turned into the city's rationing centre were food and clothing and other necessities were handed out.

He had to admit whoever came up with the idea to introduced rationing points had a point. Rationing points were distributed based on how hard each person over 18 had been working, this ultimately replaced money which had all become meaningless, these points could be exchanged for luxury items such as: fresh fruit, certain meats and other items decreed to not be essential to human survival. 

He stepped into the centre and as took his place in the line to collect their normal supply of: rice, chicken and grain and requested a girl's t-shirt. He thanked the woman who took no notice of him and began the walk back to his apartment.  
Once he got back he scanned his card on the scanner and the door unlocked and then he had to climb the 15 floors up to his apartment and as he climbed each flight of stairs he replayed all the reason he chose this level.

As he unlocked the door and stepped in he only had enough time to close it before his little sister jumped him which made him lose his balance and they both fell onto the floor. As they both got up laughing she chucked her hair over her head so she could see "so where have you been?" She said as she walked into the kitchen "the place you should have gone as it was your turn." "well you should of woke me then and I could have gone" she said with a level of authority." We both know even if I had got you up you would have still made me go" he said with no doubt in his voice. "probably but there are many things that could happen which don't, endless possibilities. "when did you become a philosopher then Mabel?" "you assume and know little, Jesse" Mabel replied as she went through the bags left atop the counter. 

These two siblings have become all each other had now as war and disease had took both of their parents. Their son had taken over responsibility of his younger sister as he was old enough to work meaning that they could live together instead of in care homes however this meant that they did not have a lot. Despite the hardships that faced them they got through them together and have lived like this for 3 years. Mabel's birthday was soon approaching and Jesse wanted to get her a cake for this birthday as she was turning 15, so he has been saving their rationing points up for this gift. Her birthday was two days away and he planned to get up early on the day and go to the centre to pick up the desired gift. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction. 

He was brought out of his day dream by Mabel as she peered her head around the door "thanks for the t-shirt." "you're welcome now go study or whatever it is you do." She pulled a face as she went towards her room and closed the door. Jesse also thought of all the other things he needed to do today and began to walk over to the kitchen to unpack the food he just got and have something before he went out again. Twenty minutes later Jesse was ready to go and grabbed his key card and shouted "I'm going out again." She came out of her room and asked "Where you going now?" "To get a social life." They both laughed as they knew that Jesse had given up everything to give his little sister a good start in life "well don't do anything stupid" she said with serious concern. " Don't worry I'll be fine, see you later then." See ya" was the last thing he heard before he closed the door and set out. 

The sun had made tracks in its daily cycle as it soared to the high point of the day and sunrays beamed down like a shower of light and Jesse saw the distinction of age of the buildings that faced him and questioned how much this city had seen. Jesse's destination was nowhere he just felt he needed to get out the house more and make some kind of friend or finally meet someone who would go further but he had no idea to even fathom where to start. He saw a bakery/cafe that looked like a good place to start so he b-lined there. Jesse however was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the signs around him. A tall figure had begun to follow him and before he had even notice this he was hit from behind and he fell to the floor and before he could retaliate the man had grabbed his wallet and ran off. After the initial shock and realisation of the fact he had been mugged another realisation had hit him, all his rationing points had been in there. As this dawned to him he broke down. He began to sob on the street where he had been mugged. Jesse had sobbed about once in his life when he was told his parents had died. This act completely undid him as he felt he had lost everything he had been working for, this meant he couldn't get the cake liked he'd planed and everything fell apart." Are you alright?" A voice said above him but he didn't reply he just went further into a panic attack." I saw what happened, what's your name?" "Jesse" he replied in a hoarse tone "My name is Hanzo, I'm going to help you."


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo get to meet and begin to understand one another

Clouds formed above him as he began to walk into the cities centre. He was a famous architect in this city as he walked passed many of the buildings he had designed or played some part in their construction. He soon became aware of three men in front of him and saw how unaware the man in the middle was too his surroundings. Because of his past he had been trained to identify any threat to his safety, after all no harm could come to the heir of the clan. But before he could warn the man he watched the first man hit him from behind and the second man mug him while he was down. Hanzo contemplated running after the men but decided by the state of the man on the floor he was better off helping him. " Are you alright?" He said with serious concern but received no response he continued to talk anyway" I saw what happened, what's your name?" He asked the broken man "Jesse" he replied but it was barely audible. "My names is Hanzo, I'm going to help you. Let's get you off the floor, how about we go to that café over there and you can tell me what happened?" Jesse only nodded as a response. 

They entered the small coffee shop and a bell chimed a melody like a songbird to alert everyone they had entered, but no one payed them any attention other than the barista who was waiting for them to order. Hanzo took Jesse over to a couch with a small table for drinks and sat him down and asked what he wanted. Hanzo ordered the two drinks and walked back over to Jesse. "So why don't you tell me about yourself then Jesse?" Hanzo asked with curiosity. "Ain't much to know I don't have any kind of social life anymore" he replied "Anymore, so that means it's not by choice or am I wrong?" Hanzo asked trying to extract information from him "no you hit the nail on the head. I have to look after my sister, she comes first." "how very admiral of you" Hanzo said as their drinks were served to them. As soon as the barista left Hanzo noticed Jesse staring at the counter full of freshly decorated cakes lined the shelfs "Would you like some cake?" Hanzo asked "I wouldn't, thanks but I wanted to get one for my sister for tomorrow but that won't be happening now" he said as new tears flooding his eyes turning them into pools. "Let me apologies for those two men by getting a cake for your sister" Jesse stared at Hanzo eyes narrowed at him "why are you helping me, you don't owe me anything" Hanzo laughed as he said " I was once just like you, I had nothing to my name a sibling to protect and I trusted no one. I sympathise with you Jesse which Is why I want to help you." This took Jesse aback as it was not what he expected as he was ready for another older man ready to try and take advantage of him. "well you've already helped me you really don't need to go to the trouble." "nonsense now let's go take a look so you can pick one out." As they took the few steps from their seats to the counter Jesse said "you don't have to get it from here, they're all very expensive. I don't want to waste all your points" Hanzo shook his head as he heard Jesse "Jesse I have more points than I will ever need, that’s one thing you won't have to worry about now pick one" He edged as they both gazed at the Delicate delights. The cakes were decorated by hand and were all of a high standard which warranted their high price. After five minutes Jesse had selected one of the cakes which would be delivered to him on the morning of his sister's birthday. 

As they left the shop the weather as the clouds turned to the colour of dust and rain fell down on the city and its inhabitants. Jesse had no coat or umbrella but Hanzo did so he offered to walk Jesse home which they did. Jesse only lived a 3-minute walk from the café so they reached the Kingston building quickly. "I am so grateful for everything you have done for me Hanzo" Jesse said with genuine gratitude "your more than welcome" Hanzo replied with a smile. "give me your phone" Hanzo did give over his phone without quite realizing why. Jesse handed it back with a wink and headed into the building leaving Hanzo alone. As he looked at his phone he saw a new contact with the name Jesse Mccree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i did more revison which means another chapter. At this point i want to beg anyone who reads this to leave a comment so i have some feedback. In case you were wondering my Exam is on the 5th which is 4 days away so i'm hopeing it goes well. Also i am British so if anyone tells me i spelt colour wrong you are irrelevemnt just a F.Y.I


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets some R and R and spends some quality time with Mable

The metal door slid close silently and Jesse leaned back on it, heart racing as a mixture of anxiety and happiness coursed through him giving him an endorphin rush. Jesse gave himself 2 minutes to calm down and collect himself before he went to see his sister, so there he stood in the hallway of the Kingston building trying to calm himself down. After he finally had calmed down he dusted himself down and began to climb the flight of stair and getting Hanzo out of his thoughts. 

He unlocked the door with his key card and stepped in and called out "guess who?" "You're stupid, it could only be you" replied Mabel more interested in finding a movie to watch later " Wanna watch a film later? I'm picking one out..." She turned and saw the blue bruise across his face. Jesse looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language before he checked the mirror "shit" he said with surprise, the bruise had come from the mugging but as he had seen no mirrors and Hanzo had not said anything about it he knew not of its existence till now. "What happened to you?" Mabel said with concern. Jesse sighed as he said "I got mugged not long after I went out." She looked 20 years old now as she fretted over him and smoothed out his hair "I told you to be careful and look what happened. You need to listen to me more" she said in a soft tone. This was exactly what his mother used to do with him if he was ill and would sit and cuddle him and cheer him up, so Mable doing this now made him even more happier than he was before "Yeah I should and I'd love to watch a film. You can pick while I go shower" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and went into the shower. 

After stripping of his dirty cloths, he stepped into the current of hot water which engulfed his body and surrounded him with heat warming his cold body as fast as he could handle. The warm water began to ease his muscles and he began to relax as the water soothed his muscles like a masseuse. His mind replayed the events of the day and he Lingard on the memory of Hanzo's reaction to his wink which brought a smile to his face as he shut the water off and stepped out. Jesse put on some clean boxers and went in search of some clean cloths. He ended up in some jeans and an old Olympic T-Shirt that used to be his fathers. The faded letter read London 2012. 

He walked over to Mabel who had a bowl of plain popcorn and was waiting for him "Come on I want to start this already" she said with exasperation as he sat down and grabbed a fist full of popcorn as the film began. As Jesse ate the popcorn he wished it had a flavour " We run out of sugar?" "No, I'm just enjoying this bland corn so much it doesn't need anything else, yes we ran out." "No need for sarcasm" he muttered as they fell silent to watch the film. After a while Mabel lent on Jesse and was soon asleep and Jesse followed soon as the heat of his sister and the film rocked him into sleep. When he awoke a few hours later the film had finished and the TV had entered inactive mode and Mable was fast asleep still. He turned the TV off and picked Mabel up and moved her to her room where he tucked her under the sheets of her bed and placed a kiss atop her head before closing the door and heading back to the couch to go back to sleep. 

Mable and Jesse used to share a room when they were both growing up but after their parents died they had an extra room. Jesse knew as she grew older and older she needed her own room to be her so he gave their room to her but he could never sleep in his parent's room, to many memories of them to sleep there. So now he sleeps on the couch every night and their parents room stores their things. He doesn't mind though he'd do it for his sister. Before he goes to sleep though he sees a message on his phone 

 

Unknown number: Hello Jesse, its Hanzo. How are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY EXAM IS TOMMOROW  
> This chapter is brought to you by Cram revison  
> I'm using this as my last min revison so that why they're is another chapter  
> i need feed back because idk how it is  
> If you couldn't tell i was trying really hard to get a simile during the 'shower scene'

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my english language revison as i needed to practise my creative writing. names have been changed to accomidate the upload to here. wish me luck for my exam please becuase i need the pass. Please leave feedback as that will decide if i write more. I redid the bad discription so hopefully more people will read it now


End file.
